pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Request for Rights
This is the page where users can request rollback, chat moderator, forum moderator. image control, administrator and bureaucrat privileges. Please read the following regulations and instructions in detail before voting or placing a request. You can only request rights once month. 'Requirements for Requesting Rights' #You should not have a long ban history. #You must write a paragraph that explains in detail why you think you should be promoted. This paragraph should be at least 3 lines long. #No polls. This is to prevent sockpuppeting. 'Voting rules' #You must vote by the following rules: #*Add or the beginning of your votes. Add the former if you support the nominee being promoted, and the latter if you do not. #*You must give a reason for your support or opposition. #*If you have a question or comment, begin your question/comment with Question '''or '''Comment, respectively. #*End with your signature, or your vote won't count. 'Requirements for Rollback' #You must be at least three months old on this wiki. #You must have over 150 edits, with at least 100 of them being mainspace. #You must not have a long ban history. 'Requirements for Chat Moderator' #You must be at least three months old on this wiki. #You must regularly use the chatroom. Note that there is no editcount required. #You must not have a long ban history. 'Requirements for Forum Moderator' #You must be at least three months old on this wiki. #You must regularly post appropriate threads on the forum. Note that there is no editcount required. #You must not have a long ban history. 'Requirements for Image Control' #You must be at least three months old on this wiki. #You must have over 150 edits, with at least 100 of them being mainspace. #You must not have a long ban history. 'Requirements for Administrator' #You must be at least six months old on this wiki. #You must have at least 1200 edits, with at least 400 of them being mainspace. #You must not have a long ban history. 'Requirements for Bureaucrat' #You must already be an administrator, for at least 3 months. #You must be at least twelve months old on this wiki. #You must not have a long ban history. #It is ideal that you have over 2100 edits, with at least 700 of them being mainspace. If not, you must have a good reason that you should be promoted to bureaucrat. 'Voting' You can vote on requests for a week. After a week has passed, the amount of support and oppose votes are counted up. If there are more support votes, the user will be promoted. If there are more oppose votes or the amount of support and oppose votes is equal, the user will not be promoted. If there are less than 3 votes on a request after a week, voting time will be lengthened by a week. If there are still less than 3 votes at the end of the week, the user will not be promoted. * You may only vote if you have been on the wiki for at least 1 month and have made at least 25 mainspace edits. * You cannot vote for yourself. * Do not create sockpuppets to vote for yourself - sockpuppets can be identified very easily. 'Open Requests' Lily8763cp for Image Control Hunter Zombie for Chatmod LawnDefender072003 for Image Control Kirbybot-3000 for Rollback Slenderman54890 for Chat Moderator DJcraft for Chatmod 'Closed Requests' SCP for Administrator - Promoted GetiniPvZ's Rollback Request - Promoted Ervinke44 for Rollback - Promoted DJcraft for Image Control - Promoted Haunted330 for bureaucrat - Invalid SSP221 for Forum Mod - Promoted Birdpool's Image Control Request - Promoted Naren3000 for Admin - Not Promoted/Invalid Naren3000 for Rollback - Not Promoted/Invalid DJcraft for Rollback - Promoted DaTakko for Rollback - Promoted